The invention relates to a circumferentially resilient coupler for inner and outer, radially-spaced, rotatable machine components.
A coupler having circumferential flexibility for torsional vibration damping is disclosed in German patent No. 321,098. In it, both drive elements of the coupler and drive surfaces of the machine components cooperative therewith for the coupling of the coupler are rigidly associated with their respective devices. As a result, there would be a sudden, impulse increase in power when they come into contact with each other. This could damage the coupled machine components which is why, in the coupler of the patent, a liquid damping medium is used between the drive elements and drive surfaces. However, this makes it necessary to seal between the coupler and machine components. The manufacturing cost of the device is, therefore, high and the device, prone to malfunction.